To be a Black
by starletontherise
Summary: What would Walden Macnair do to secure Andromeda Black as his wife? What would Rabastan Lestrange do for the same? Would Walburga Black torture her own son into compliance? And what happens when a very strong witch and a very strong wizard are taken advantage of? Will it hold?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Violence and forced sex.

Walden Macnair couldn't believe it when his fiance spoke. Her family was right. She was the beauty of the Black family, at least in his opinion. Her eyes were heavily lidded, a light shade of brown that reminded him of coffee. Her cheekbones were raised high, and her pale skin was beautiful. His parents and hers had arranged a marriage for them since he was ten and she was five. He wasn't going to allow her to get away so easily, even if she was telling him she loved someone else.

Apparently she'd already told her parents, but she felt only right to tell him as well. "And so, Walden, I'm afraid I have to give this back to you," she mumbled carefully, eyes on the man with the thin, sleek body who she'd wanted for awhile now. Ted was soft and gentle; sweet. He was rough and took what he wanted. She felt sure that, while she liked that now, she would always want Ted's sweetness, his gentle touch. Walden would forever be violent. She set down the expensive engagement ring he'd given her and waited. When he said nothing, she stood, her gown softly crinkling as she gathered her cloak and began to put it on. That seemed to snap Walden out of it. The twenty-five year old lunged.

He ripped off her cloak with a strength that was almost non-human. He spent his days cutting off the heads of dangerous animals, so one could only except it. A growl escaped his throat as he took a panicked Andromeda's hands - which had flown in front of her to protect her face - and slammed them to her sides, pushing her into the wall by his fireplace. "If you leave me, you'll be begging for death before we're through here." he growled. She couldn't reach for her wand - no time - and so he did the honors for her, using his wand to summon a lock box, he held her with one strong arm and shoved her wand into the box, locking it once more, before shoving his in his pocket.

He pushed her down on his coffee table, bent at the backside. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear; "You like this, Meda, don't you? You whore." She'd fucked him before they were to be married, of course. She loved when someone didn't treat her like a porcelain doll. Meda felt excitement that she couldn't help, but also disgust. No, she didn't want this, she reminded herself. No matter how badly her body enjoyed Walden, her mind hated him.

She felt the ripping of her black skirt, and it was quickly thrown to the floor. He used his wand to remove her ballet pink blouse and bra, leaving her breasts pressed against his oak coffee table and her panties on. He used his fingers to touch her in the way she liked, making her moan, even though she'd tried to suppress it. He knew just how to touch her. "You'll miss that when you leave me." he sounded to all the world as if he was just using pillow talk, and so when he began to take off his trousers, she thought she could reason with him.

"Please, Walden. You think you can do to me any worse than Bellatrix could?" she struggled, faking a laugh. "You're pathetic! She Ah!" She was interrupted as his huge cock plunged deep inside her - usually they took their time with it, easing it in, but he was pounding into her as if she were some sort of whore. Her face flushed, and she felt little pleasure and mostly pain. "No Walden!" she screamed, feeling as if she was on fire.

He, however, felt perfectly fine. He was enjoying this more than he ever had with her. The tears streaming down her face were a nice touch. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled, so she'd have to arch her back. He was used to doing this with women, and so why not his fiance? Each time he pounded into her, he thought with glee of how he was destroying her, shaping her just for him. He finally came inside her, and shoved her face down into the wood. She didn't move as he put on his trousers, zipping them up and pulling her by the hair, shoving her on the sofa.

"You are to become Mrs. Macnair in two weeks' time. No little mudblood is going to change that. If you want to run away, be my guest. But I personally, along with Bellatrix, and the Lestranges, will hunt you down. You're _mine_ now." He said, and before she could say a word, he knocked her out with a spell. He ordered his house elf not to let her go and went to his lawns to apparate.

~~~~

"She tried to tell me she wasn't marrying me." he was sitting calmly in a room with Mr. and Mrs. Black, Narcissa Black, and Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange.

Bellatrix nodded, "And did she leave?"

"No, she did not. The incident was contained." Walden explained, drinking from his tea cup. Nobody in the room, save perhaps Narcissa who bit her lip and looked down, cared what had happened to Andromeda when she left. They had suspected she was too much like Sirius for her own good, and they took precautionary measures. Walden Macnair was a vile, violent man who cut off animal's heads for a living. They'd seen their futures, and they knew Andromeda was likely to leave. They'd given her to the Macnair family on her fifth birthday, as a wife for their first born son. They were ecstatic - the most they could have hoped for was a Bulstrode girl. They foretold the Macnairs that there would be certain... conditions. They'd accepted without asking what sort.

Bellatrix tapped her lip. She knew what sort of thing happened to her sister, and it didn't sit well with her. A Black didn't deserve the be humiliated - to suffer. But if she kept it up, her entire family would suffer.

Narcissa burst into tears. The eighteen year old had heard from her twenty-three year old sister what would happen to Meda, and she'd begged her to stop it. Cissa couldn't help but run out of the room, disgusted with what her family was willing to do to their own daughter, to their own sister.

"She's just upset that we couldn't fix Sirius this way. You see, she and her cousin, he's only thirteen now but in due time, were set to marry. Of course that seems unlikely. For now, at least." Mrs. Black explained her youngest away, smiling at Macnair. A Black was first rate, and the Blacks had no trouble marrying their cousins, or closer, relations. A Lestrange was second best, and a Malfoy fell third. The Blacks did hope to "fix" Sirius, and that would be done later. For now...

"And you have the boy?" Mr. Black asked, to which Macnair nodded. "You know the deal, son. Get rid of him, marry our daughter, fix our wretched nephew Sirius, and you have a vault full of Black family gold - as well as a Black bride. Your life will be forever changed."  
He nodded, exiting the room and apparating in the mud room - he couldn't wait to have a mud room for apparating, his house was much too small for it. He went to his London home - of course his wife was at his Scotland manor - and beheaded the Tonks boy with ease. Now Andromeda would have to stay with him, and he was a lucky man. Once he fixed the Sirius brat, he would have a vault full of gold. If he kept his mouth shut, he would easily bring his name high - a social climber he certainly was.

End Note:

I have an idea for this story - to make it into four parts. If you guys liked this one enough, then review and let me know if you'd like more! If not, it'll just stay a one shot. Peace, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks for any reviews on "The Macnair Bride", I decided to make the second installment. This is more of a story about Walden Macnair and the Black family - to show what he's willing to do to be a Black. Andromeda will show up again, and things will get a little AU. Or a lot AU. xD

-

Sirius Black was thirteen when Walden Macnair first began torturing him. It had been after he'd married Andromeda. Although they were married, Andromeda was not to give Macnair any heirs until Sirius was turned proper again, Mrs. Black came by weekly with a birth control potion and watched her daughter drink it, even stayed with her for a few hours so Walden wouldn't make her vomit it up. Sirius, of course, didn't know about any of this. He also didn't know that his cousin, once beloved, was under the imperius curse. He just knew she was acting very different.

He was, as well. The torture began taking over his mind, driving him away from his typical personality and molding him into Walden's vision, or Mr. and Mrs. Cygnus Black's vision, or perhaps even his own mother's vision. Who knew. He just knew that slowly, he'd stopped spending time with James, Peter, and Remus, and began to spend time with Snape, Wilkes, and Avery. It was odd; nobody thought Sirius would ever spend quality time with Severus Snape willingly, but there he was.

He was eighteen years old the day he and Narcissa Black, his cousin and the woman he loathed, got engaged. He didn't feel all himself, and he wasn't the only Black that had a dull expression on his face, the loss of the twinkle in his eyes. He'd heard James Potter and Lily Evans had gotten married, and even made a bitter comment about the Potter's pure line finally dying. It didn't feel real, and it sounded false to everyone; but nobody cared. The Black family was in tact.

The pain was less often now, and it came from different places. Recently his mother began using the cruciatus curse on him when he "misbehaved". But mostly, he was well behaved. He showed Narcissa the proper amount of affection - not too much and not too little. She was beautiful, and he was happy. Or, perhaps he should have been. Only he couldn't stand what she stood for.

-

Walden expected his reward. Five months ago, Sirius and Narcissa Black had been married in an elaborate ceremony, and last he heard she was pregnant. He was waiting for Cygnus and Orion Black in the former's study; they would take Andromeda off the birth control and he would have a Macnair heir. His father was threatening him; but of course he couldn't know what Walden had done for the Black family. It'd make him sick, and Rigel Macnair was a strong, dark man.

"Hello, Walden," Orion entered the room. Somehow, although he was the more successful of the cousins/brothers-in-law, with two sons to Cygnus' three daughters, he was the softer of the two. He would have to be, married to Walburga Black, the monster.

"Hello, Orion," Walden was pleasant with the older gentleman, "How are Walburga and Regulus? I've heard he's going to marry Andromache Crabbe soon." The news wasn't surprising. Regulus was seventeen years old, he would likely marry the young woman straight after he graduated Hogwarts. The loose ends were being tied up. Even his siblings were benefiting; his sister had recently married a Mr. Goyle, someone who wouldn't have looked at her twice, previously.

"Yes, Walburga is extremely happy. Narcissa is going to have a boy." Orion said, though he looked distracted for a man who had just broken the news that his first born son was about to have an heir. Walden tensed up, but before he could do anything, before he could stop what he suddenly _knew_ was going to happen, it hit him squarely in the back. Cygnus had come up from behind and used the killing curse, silent magic, and Walden Macnair was no more.

His body was dragged to knockturn alley, and his wand was used to shoot off a few curses - unforgivable. When the ministry of magic's auror's found him, it was reported he'd died in a duel, most likely with another death eater. Nobody mourned Walden Macnair; not his parents, who were raised high because of him; no his wife, who had been terribly abused by him. And he'd not left an heir behind. But of course, that was another problem to deal with.

Rabastan Lestrange would take Macnair's widow. He knew the obstacles involved, of course, of keeping a woman under the imperius curse. But he also knew if he had an heir for the Lestrange family and his brother didn't before their father's death, he would inherit the Lestrange estates. The Lestrange-Black wedding was held a year later.

By that point, Sirius and Narcissa had a son called Arcturus Black. He was blonde, like his mother, and Narcissa was once again pregnant. Still, Bellatrix and Rodolphus had no luck in the department. Neither seemed interested in children, though, to be honest.

Their wedding night was celebrated with a brewed potion, masked as champagne. Rabastan gave her the flute and used imperius to ensure she drank deeply. Then he set his wand down and watched as the love potion took affect of his new bride. Idiots, the lot of them, Rabastan thought greedily. They'd been forcing her the entire time to stay. It was difficult for one to hold another under the imperius curse, and after a long period of time, many people broke through. Love potions were harder to break and usually failed when the idiots who used them felt that, after all the time their lover was held under the potion, he or she had really fallen in love. Rabastan had no such delusions, and he took her that night with one thought; he needed a son. He needed to fulfill the Lestrange line.

He couldn't know this would be when all Hell broke loose.


End file.
